


On reflection

by rudbeckia



Series: Hux and Mitaka get creative (with appearances by Kylo Ren) [26]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Gravity what gravity, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Mirror Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-22 21:52:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12491640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/pseuds/rudbeckia
Summary: Mitaka buys a gift for Hux and follows Hux to find out if he likes it.





	On reflection

**Author's Note:**

> prompts:  
> 26\. Shotgunning | **Mirror Sex | Stockings/Tights/Pantyhose**

Mitaka’s first rule was _treat me with more respect,_ which meant that Hux expanded his vocabulary to include ‘please’ and ‘thank you’, and refrained from petulance on the occasions when Mitaka happened to be affectionate with Kylo. Mitaka decided the rule should apply to himself too, which meant he bought Hux and Kylo each a gift. 

Kayfour reported, when interrogated gently, that his gift to Hux had been well received. On his way off duty, Mitaka caught sight of Hux marching ahead of him and wondered idly... stared... narrowed his eyes and stared _harder_ at the little bump on the back of each thigh that _might_ have been from fastenings lurking under Hux’s uniform. Mitaka bit his lip, looked around him and sped up. He didn’t dare actually catch up, but when the general took a side passage and slipped through an unmarked door, Mitaka followed. He found himself in the general’s command centre ‘fresher unit. 

Hux saw Mitaka in the mirror.  
“Lieutenant! This is unexpected. Are you lost?” Hux kept his face impassive but stroked both hands down his backside and rubbed the tops of his thighs. Mitaka’s eyes followed the motion.  
“No sir. I apologise for the intrusion but I wanted to ask if you, um, liked your gift.” Mitaka flashed a hint of a frown. “I’m sorry, this is an inappropriate time to—“  
“Oh do be quiet, please.” Hux’s reflection spoke to Mitaka’s. “Lock the door.”

When Mitaka hit the door lock, Hux took off his belt and tunic and perched on the sink unit with his right leg out. Mitaka eased off Hux’s right boot then, when offered, his left. Hux stood again and removed his trousers and undershirt.  
“Well than, Doph. Like what you see?”  
“Yes, sir! May I touch?”  
Hux leaned back on the sink unit, beckoned Mitaka forwards and kicked his foot up onto Mitaka’s shoulder. Mitaka caressed the smooth, sheer fabric that stretched across Hux’s shin and kissed his ankle. He let his hands stroke up over Hux’s knee to his thigh and slipped a finger under the lace top of the stocking.  
“Hmm.” Hux smiled and closed his eyes. “I have been wearing these all day and they have had me quite distracted. I had a holo-conference with several influential politicians sympathetic to our cause and all I could think about was how nice it feels when my uniform slips over this fabric and how good they make my legs look. And,” Hux said as he opened his eyes and tilted Mitaka’s face with a finger under his chin, “how good it will feel when you touch me. I have some time before my next appointment, Doph. What would you like to do?”

With that question still in the air, Hux trailed his hand down Mitaka’s chest and stomach to cup his groin through the fabric of his uniform. Mitaka ran both hands up Hux’s stockinged leg from ankle to thigh and kept going. Hux lowered his foot to the floor and stood forward to let Mitaka ease his lace panties down. Mitaka crouched and kissed from the fabric covering Hux’s knee up his inner thigh and nuzzled at his balls. Hux laughed.  
“I want to watch you fuck me so I can see in the mirror.” Hux opened a cabinet under the basin and handed Mitaka a bottle of lube then opened his trousers and freed his half-hard cock.

Hux turned and rested his hands on the sink unit. Mitaka eased two lubed fingers into Hux’s hole, watching his reflection gasp in the mirror. Hux laughed and hissed _yesss, hurry up, I don’t have all day!_

Mitaka entered Hux slowly, easing in, hands guiding hips. Hux leaned his head back on Mitaka’s shoulder and turned to kiss his jaw.  
“Fast, please. Oh!” Hux grinned. “I have an idea.” Hux swung one foot up onto the sink unit. “I need to lean on you. Can you hold my weight?”  
“You know I can!” replied Mitaka. “As long as you don’t wriggle too much.”  
“Ready?”  
Mitaka moved his feet wider and sank down a little to take Hux’s weight. Hux swung the other foot up so that he squatted on the sink unit with a foot on the plast either side of the basin and his back supported by Mitaka. Mitaka repositioned himself, hands anchoring around Hux’s knees.  
“Come on, fast!” Hux grinned at Mitaka’s reflection and clasped his hand around his cock. “How do we look?”  
Mitaka peered at their reflection over Hux’s shoulder and laughed. “Hmm,” he said, rolling his hips and sliding in and out of Hux, “on reflection, I should at least have taken my hat off.”


End file.
